10 Instances
by the mythologist
Summary: A collection of instances, thoughts, really from Ogami, Toki, Heike, Nenene, and an omniscient other. Mostly fluffy, although several are a bit angsty.


Why, yes, I do indeed look like Akimine Kamijou. (CoughcoughNoIDon't). But I don't own his (her? There's quite a bit of confusion, actually…) brainchild, Code:Breaker. I DO Own confusion on how the hell to get more than one space here. WHAT is going on. WHERE are my apparently nonexistent editing skillz? Grrrrrr.

**bodil'smyth, why have you updated so frequently the last couple of days**, you might ask.

**Oh,** I would say. **It's because I'm procrastinating doing the 10-page paper from my Linguistic Anthropology class that's due on Tuesday. **

**Ah**, you would answer. **That explains everything. **

These little vignettes were born of my inability to sleep last night (bc of my healing sunburn) and so at 3 in the morning I gave up, got up, found a pad of yellow sticky notes, and wrote a simplified version of the following. They're short, so I'll put them all together. Review if you like/want more, and as always, enjoy :)

* * *

**Instance 1: In Which Ogami Has Trouble Entering the Shower**

Ogami froze; his inner diatribe that had been outlining his inability to end the life of his former caretaker suddenly falling to pieces against the bathmat of his mind. This was fitting, as on the bathmat of his bathroom still could be seen two faint outlines of what could only be Sakurakouji's wet feet. For a moment, all Ogami could do was stare at the bathmat. He remembered she had bathed here, but he was also unable to comprehend that fact, and was therefore rendered very uncomfortable. How was he supposed to _feel_ about all this?

Goddammit. He was _so_ not in the mood for his Little Inner Toki Demon.

Wait. Since when has he even HAD a Little Inner Toki Demon?

* * *

**Instance 2: In Which Toki Has A Realization**

Toki sat up in bed, for once instantaneously awake and completely aware. He had not been called, or attacked, or even bombarded with images from his usual nightmares. He had simply realized something. _He had somehow been relegated from the position of badass rival to comic relief, hadn't he? _

_Christ. _

Sigh.

Rubs eyes.

Snicker_._

_Well, at least he wasn't a virgin. Unlike _some_ of their little gang._

A meaningful pause_._

_OGAMI. _

* * *

_**Instance 3: In Which Heike is Only Ecchi**  
_

As Ogami saunters over to Sakura, looking anywhere but her face and mumbling something about the notable and highly suspicious lack of radioactive material, Heike briefly wonders what would happen if he constructed a leash of light and fashioned it around Ogami's neck. He would, of course, connect the other end to Sakura (as excellent an opportunity it would be to have Ogami shackled, he can see how the wind blew between the two of them, _especially_ around Ogami) and instruct her to do as she would. Heike took a moment to reflect on his plan. Hmm. She still probably wouldn't get it. Maybe if he shortened the distance between them every ten minutes? And only gave them about a foot to start off with?

He was sure Ogami would find a way to escape. Maybe even before they were in an intimate embrace. Heike smiled. Either way, it would be very informative. He wanted to see just how hard Ogami would try to escape getting *too* close to Sakura.

Another moment of reflection.

Now, if only he could somehow accomplish this with Ogami intoxicated…

* * *

**Instance 4: In Which Ogami Undergoes Sudden Mood Shifts**

He was honestly considering investing in leash. He still did not know how she was still alive, frankly. Her ability to negate attacks, to "not die even if you're killed" as he had once put it (and what now seemed a gross overstatement that would someday fail, probably in the near future), did not seem like it was enough, in his mind. He had only been watching her for a few months now, and if this was a normal amount of trouble for her, he couldn't imagine her living her life without him watching over her every single day for the rest of… the rest of…

A leash. Yes. Either that, or finding a way to ignore the seductive urge that screamed !PROTECT HER!OBSERVE HER!STAY WITH HER!, that more likely would lead to her eventual demise.

Something internal shifted uncomfortably at the thought of her dying.

* * *

**Instance 5: In Which Ogami is Still Having Trouble**

No seriously, now he really had to shower and all he could think about was Sakurakouji's san's…Nikujaga.

He was going to _end_ Toki the next time he saw him.

* * *

**Instance 6: In Which Toki is Emo**

But at least there are vestiges of innocence left in Ogami.

Toki lays awake at 2:27 am, not alone but already wishing he was.

An unlit cigarette balances on his lower lip.

On nights like tonight, he wishes his ability would just kill him already.

* * *

**Instance 7: In Which Nenene Hits a Wall**

Nenene sometimes has dreams that she can't really remember, but make her cry nonetheless. Magnets and light and electricity; a dark-haired man and a light-haired boy whirl together and make her feel alone. Duty. Failure. The loss of…a limb? Some special knowledge? Something she knows that is/was vital, yet now lost to her forever.

* * *

**Instance 8: In Which Much Panicking Occurs (Toki and Ogami)**

They always declare their eternal enmity for each other, and perhaps that will never change. They also say that they will never agree on or share anything.

But that is incorrect.

For they have indeed shared a thought. The same exact mantra raced through Toki and Ogami's minds (it only lasted a second, mind you) when Sakura shocked them all with the infamous "Head-Touch-At-The-Piano-Bench."

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodhmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_

* * *

**Instance 9: In Which Puppy Pwns**

Of course, she will be the last to know that she's in love. Or that he's in love with her, for that matter. He would know before her, certainly. Perhaps he already had an inkling, if his current behavior was any indication. Yuuki's mind is a study in duality – he would be the one to know and yet not be able to realize that love is something to be shared between the Sixth and Nyanmaru. Toki and Heike would fight over who knew first. But neither of them would be correct.

For it is Puppy that sees and knows…all…

* * *

**Instance 10: In Which A List is Presented**

**Twelve Indications/Reasons**

It was not the dramatic rescues, although those certainly helped.

It was how Ogami came back for her (and Yuuki) when before, he would stop at nothing to hunt *him*.

It was how on the rare occasion that he still put up his mask in front of her, she always used her uncanny ability to see right through it.

It was how he never wanted her to lose her faith (even as he worked at times to tear down her innocence), as if he knew she believed for the both of them.

It was how he never got tired of arguing with her, no matter how incomprehensible she seemed to him (and to everyone else, ever).

It was how he lets her hug him, hold him, head-touch him, always challenging his icy aloofness.

It was how she never stopped following him, meddling in his already-complicated-enough-as-it-is life, spouting her nonsense – she was always there.

It was how he would never say her name.

It was how she always surprised him – with her words, her actions, her strength and her ridiculous, naïve, beautiful thoughts.

It was how she makes major life decisions for him ("I mean that, Ogami! Quit killing people and become a piano teacher!" Ch. 36 Page 19).

It was how he never ran too far, too fast for her to follow.

It was her promise to never let him kill again, and her plea for him never to die.

It was how she still believed that he was something of worth and value, a human being, and not the trash he had come to so completely identify with.


End file.
